School at Attack on Titan
by Imhungry5462
Summary: An alternate universe where the 104th trainees that were alive after episode 6 of the anime grew up together into adulthood. The story will revolve around Mikasa and Eren.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh when it comes to criticism and constructive criticism is highly appreciated. Sorry that it's really short, but this is only Eren and Mikasa's first meeting in my AU. I promise that later chapters will be longer and have more characters.**

**Anyway, the premise is the people of the 104****th**** trainee squad growing up at a boarding school together. And yes, I ship Eren and Mikasa so expect to see a lot of that. I decided on the school setting because I love romance in school. This is probably because I'm in school at the moment, but I don't care. Apologies if Eren and Mikasa are out of character, I think I have a bit of leeway because of their age. The next chapters going to take place when there all twelve so they should be more in character then. **

**So I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

It was a rainy day at Sina's Mixed Boarding school. Though to the people that lived there, it was more like an orphanage as most of the students were there because they didn't have anywhere else to go. For some, it was just because their parents were too busy to take care of them and they had to leave them there. Others were not fortunate to have the luxury of parents.

Mikasa Ackermann is one of those unfortunate souls. It is a Saturday, which means that the parents of the children stop by to say hello and meet with their kids.

Mikasa stares at a photo of her and her parents. Her eyes start to water, knowing that she won't be able to see them again. But just as she was about to burst into tears, she felt a hand place itself on her 5 year old shoulder.

She heard the person say something and she looked up to see who it was. She was greeted with bright, green eyes from a boy of her age.

"What did you say?" she said in an almost whisper, now wiping her face.

"I said, are you okay?" the young boy replied in a gentle tone.

Mikasa looked at the boy, star struck with what she saw. His dark, brown hair flowing with the wind and deep, green eyes that pierced her soul to its core. But most importantly, the fact that he was the first person to talk to her after her week of being at the school.

After the silence, she soon realised she was blushing and quickly turned away.

"I'm fine" she replied quietly, trying not to let her embarrassment get to her.

"Then why are you crying?" The boy retorted, with a confused look on his face. He then notices the picture in her hands, and takes a guess at what was going on. "Did your parents not come to see you today?" he says innocently, not realising the gravity of the situation at hand.

Mikasa starts to tear up again.

"Don't worry," the boy says, now sitting next to her on the bench. "My parents didn't come to see me either".

Suddenly, Mikasa embraces the boy, now crying her eyes out. "My parents can never see me!" she shouted at him.

The boy was frozen in shock. He wasn't sure how to react to the situation, nor did he understand it completely. So he did the only thing he could think of, he hugged her back.

"Don't worry, I'll be here for you now" the boy whispered into her ear.

"My name's Eren Jaeger, what's yours?"

"Mikasa Ackermann" she replied, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you Mikasa"

The clouds started to part to reveal the beautiful sun radiating its light on the two children and a rainbow started to form.

"Look" said Eren, now pointing at the magnificent rainbow that had formed.

"Isn't it beautiful" said Eren, eyes filled with awe.

"Yes, it is" said Mikasa, soon realising that her face was as red as a tomato from hugging Eren. Despite that, she still clung on to him, as for the first time since her parents died, she felt like she was loved, and revelled in every second of it.

"Oh, I've got to introduce you to Armin!" now hurrying with excitement to introduce her to his friend.

Mikasa ran along with him, as for the first time in ages, she felt happy. She felt like she had a future filled with hope, joy and excitement. She finally felt like she was alive.


	2. Upper School

**A/N: This is my first fan fiction so don't be too harsh when it comes to criticism and constructive criticism is highly appreciated along with any other form of review. This chapter takes place 7 years after the prologue, and all the students are moving into Upper Class, with a whole new set of teachers. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

XXXXX

It was a sunny day at Sina's mixed boarding school, and it was finally time for the students of the 104th class to graduate from Lower School to Upper School. As the students walk away from Lower School Maria, they look at what will become there new home, Upper School Rose. Out of the 12 students walking to the Rose Hall, three of them were ahead of everyone else.

"Come on, hurry up!" shouted Eren, charging ahead, occasionally looking behind him to see his friends trying to catch up.

"Slow down, Eren!" shouted Mikasa as she put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him momentarily. "Wait for Armin."

Eren looked into her bright, grey eyes for a moment, and then nodded.

Suddenly, a small blond boy was next to them. He was slumped over, with his hand resting on Eren's shoulder as he gasped for breath. "Stop… going… so… fast…" he gasped, drawing heavy breaths between his words.

"Sorry Armin, I guess I'm a bit overexcited" Eren said, now rubbing his hand behind his head.

"You better be sorry" Armin retorted, now using Eren's shoulder to lift himself upright. "It's boiling out here" he said as continued to get his breath back.

Eren then noticed the sweat dripping off Armin's forehead. In response to this Eren checked his own forehead only to realise that he was covered in sweat.

"Mikasa" he said, turning his head to face hers.

"Yes, Eren" she said in return, showing that he had her complete attention whilst desperately trying to keep in her smile.

"Are you wearing that scarf I gave you?" he asked with great concern.

"Of course not, why would I?" she answered as she held her neck, turning her head away, her voice ridden with nervousness.

"You are wearing it, aren't you!" he shouted, as all the concern he had in his voice was replaced with frustration. "Now stop hiding it under your uniform!" Eren yells as he yanks at her blazer, revealing the soft, maroon scarf underneath.

"Eren, please, stop" she whimpers in desperation, now both of her hands are holding the scarf.

"You're gonna faint from the heat if you don't take it off" Eren said, his voice filled with concern and frustration simultaneously.

"I can't, it means too much to me" Mikasa said, she almost looked like she was about to cry.

Eren releases the grip he had on her blazer. "I'm sorry, I haven't forgotten why that scarf is so important" he said, now putting his hand on her shoulder. "I just worry about you, that's all".

Mikasa then removes Eren's hand from her shoulder "You don't need to worry about me" she said, her face now returning to its usual, emotionless state.

Eren looks away from her and towards the Upper School. "Just don't blame me when you pass out from the heat" Eren said, almost jokingly.

"We should get going now you two have finished your little drama" said a fully recovered Armin, with a giant smirk across his face.

Both Eren and Mikasa blushed for a bit, and then nodded. The three of them headed to Rose Hall, with the rest of the class not far behind them.

XXXXX

Everyone is seated down in the hall with various teachers sitting down behind them. The hall isn't very big with it only being large enough to hold 30 seats. Despite the warm weather, the room was rather cool; this was refreshing for the students who had spent the last 10 minutes out in the boiling sun.

Suddenly, a man walked through the double doors at the front of the hall. He had grey hair, and an impressive beard. He also wore a small pair of glasses and had a commanding presence. He walked over to the wooden stand in front of him and placed some paper on it.

"Welcome, students of the 104th class" he said with an incredibly booming voice that demanded the attention of everyone in the room. "My name is Darius Zackly, Head Teacher of this school. You will all refer to me as Mr. Zackly from now on."

"I will now proceed to tell you about the plan for today. Mr Smith will give you a tour of Upper School Rose up until the dinner bell rings. As soon as that bell rings, you will all have dinner in the canteen. Mr. Smith will give you the rest of the details after you finish eating."

"Have I made myself clear?" he asked.

All the students said at once "Yes Mr. Zackly."

"Good. You are all dismissed" he said. He then walked through the double doors behind him. All the teachers got up and walked out of the hall with the exception of one man. The man was quite tall standing roughly at 6'2". He had blond hair which he kept neatly parted on the left side. His face was calm and collected and he had icy blue eyes along with his thick and bushy eyebrows.

"Hello everyone" he said, his voice just as commanding as Mr. Zackly's. "My name is Erwin Smith. You will address me as either Mr. Smith or Sir. I'm the deputy head of the school and also your English teacher. As Mr. Zackly said, I will be the one giving you a tour of the School. Now without further delay, let's get moving".

XXXXX

The tour lasted for a few hours as Mr Smith liked to go into great detail about everything and by everything I mean him telling the students about which desks were uneven. Needless to say, some of the students were on the verge of falling asleep.

"This is the dining room" Mr Smith said. "Over there is the chef, Auruo Bozado. You will get your food from him. Once you're done, I will tell you the plans for tonight and tomorrow."

Mr Smith walked away, leaving the rest of the students to get their food.

All of the students sat on the same table which had exactly 12 seats. On the top of the left side of the table, sat Armin, Eren and Mikasa, in that order. Next to Mikasa was Sasha Blouse, a rather eccentric girl, with a huge appetite. Next to her sat Krista and Ymir. Krista was a kind but shy girl and often looked at as a goddess. Ymir is the complete opposite as she was seen to be selfish, cynical, bossy, sly, uncooperative, exploitative and confrontational. She is nice to Krista though.

Opposite Ymir sits Annie Leonhart. She tends to isolate herself from the rest of the class and isn't good at talking to others. Next to her are Bertolt Hoover and Reiner Braun. Bertolt is quiet and has low self esteem despite him being a great student. Reiner is a kind and passionate person who is almost like a big brother to his peers. Opposite Armin sits Connie Springer, a very talkative person who can bring humour to many situations. He's also very good at getting people pumped up. Next to him is Marco Bott, a kind and idealistic person who knows his limits well and knows how to work around them.

Then there's Jean Kirstein, an honest individual who tends to speak his mind. He has a massive crush on Mikasa that everyone knows about apart from her, or she does, but doesn't care enough to make a fuss over it. Whatever the case, Jean is incredibly jealous of Eren because he struggles to get Mikasa to look at him, but as soon as Eren says something, he has her undivided attention.

"Hey Mikasa" says Jean, leaning over to his left with his head resting on his fist.

"Yes Jean?" she replied, more focused on the food that was on her plate than Jean.

"That tour was a snore fest, wasn't it?"

"Honestly, I found it quite interesting" she said, just as uninterested as before. "What did you think of the tour Eren?" she said, now staring at Eren, desperately waiting for his reply.

"I thought it was okay. I paid attention to where the different rooms were, but the rest I ignored" he said, before releasing a huge yawn.

"I couldn't agree more" said Mikasa, ignoring her previous statement.

Jean looked devastated, his entire conversation with Mikasa shot down by Eren's words.

"You should probably just stop talking to her if you don't want to embarrass yourself" said Reiner, trying to contain his laughter. Jean looked at the rest of the table to find out they were laughing at him with the exception of Marco, Annie, Mikasa, Eren and Krista. Ymir was in hysterics, as she pointed at him whilst trying to catch her breath.

"I wasn't asking for your opinion Reiner!" he shouted, letting all his anger out in one outburst.

Mr Smith was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed as he was deep in thought. He opened his eyes as he heard the sudden outburst. He realized the students were pretty much done with there dinner. He walked over to them so he could tell them the rest of today's plan.

"I hope you had a nice meal everyone" he said, getting a chair from another table and sitting at the end of the student's table. "Now I will lead you to the barracks your class gets. But first I want you all to take one of these; I have 5 for the girls and 7 for the boys. This will be the timetable you follow for the rest of your school life, starting tomorrow. There are times on the back, so there will be no excuses for being late. Do you all understand?"

"Yes Sir" they all said, some looking like they were prepared to do a salute.

"Good, now follow me" said Mr Smith as he got off his chair and started to walk to the barracks, the rest of the students doing the same.

XXXXX

"Now here are the barracks" Mr Smith said. "The building on my right is for the girls, the one on my left is for the boys. I'll check up on you tomorrow morning so for now, make yourselves at home" he said, now leaving them to settle in to there new home.

Both of the barracks were the same as they both had 4 bunk beds, 2 showers and 2 toilets. The boys entered there new room.

"Dibs on that bunk!" shouted Jean as he climbed up to the top bunk of the back right bunk bed, immediately claiming it as his own.

"Armin, you can go on the top bunk" Eren said as he pointed at the left bunk bed.

"Sure" Armin replied.

"I'll go on the top bunk, Reiner" said Bertolt, pointing at the bunk bed next to Eren's. "You could probably survive a bed falling on you" he laughed.

"I could take the bed easily, it's you that would crush me" replied Reiner, with him and Bertolt now laughing at the idea.

"Can I sleep in the bed under yours Jean?" asked Marco.

"Um, sure" replied Jean, not really paying attention as he was unpacking his things. He didn't mind though, Marco looked up to him because he protected him from some bullies when they were young. In a way, Marco pushed Jean into doing well as he felt like he had to live up to Marco's expectations.

"Wait, does this mean I'll be in a bunk bed on my own!" screamed Connie, not wanting to be left out.

"Don't worry Connie, we're still in the same room, it's not an issue that we're in different bunk beds" said Marco, trying to comfort him.

"I guess" said Connie.

"Hey guys, we all have the same timetable, right?" asked Armin.

"I know yours and mine are the same Armin. But I can't speak for everyone else" said Eren, looking around the room to see what everyone else was gonna say.

"Well lets compare Eren" said Reiner as they both reached for there timetables.

"There identical" Eren said in realization.

"Mine's the same as Bertolt's and Connie's" said Reiner.

"That means that mine and Marco's timetables are also the same" said Jean.

"Good, that means my suspicions are correct" Armin said in excitement.

"What are you planning Armin?" asked Eren, knowing that Armin had an idea, he just had no idea what it was.

"Mr Smith said there was a photocopier in the staffroom" explained Armin. "Since are timetables are the same, I was wondering if we could make a copy to put up on the wall."

"That's a great idea Armin!" exclaimed Marco, who was always impressed by Armin's ideas.

"But I'll need someone to go to the staffroom…"

"I'll go!" shouted Connie, interrupting Armin.

"Are you sure?" asked Armin, slightly concerned by Connie's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I don't have as much to unpack as you guys do, so I can afford to spend some time going to the staffroom."

"Okay, but don't cause any trouble" said Armin.

Connie was now in the doorway. "Don't worry, I won't" he said, as he closed the door behind him.

XXXXX

The girls were a lot less talkative than the boys considering Mikasa mainly talked to Armin and Eren, Ymir only talked to Krista most of the time and Annie rarely talked to anyone. The only two to share a bunk was Ymir and Krista, the rest took the top bunk of there own bed.

"I'm going to take a shower" said Mikasa, walking to the back of the room.

"Eww, Mikasa's left sweaty footprints everywhere" Sasha says in disgust. "Why's she sweating so much?"

"It's probably that damn scarf she wears" Ymir remarks, lying down on her bed.

"Does anyone know why she wears that scarf all the time?" asks Sasha.

"I heard that her parents gave it to her" says Krista.

"No way, it was Eren, had to have been" snorted Ymir, now sitting up.

"That makes sense; those two are closer than bread and butter" Sasha remarks.

"Eren does not like Mikasa the same way she likes him" said Annie, taking everyone by surprise.

"How come?" Krista asks, startled by Annie's sudden interest in the conversation.

"It's obvious that Mikasa loves Eren" Annie explains. "So if Eren loved her as well, he would have asked her out by this point."

"What if he's just shy?" Krista asked, her face covered with disappointment.

"Since when has Eren been shy?" Annie pointed out to them. Everyone was shocked by the idea that Eren might not love Mikasa. The idea of them two gave them hope that one day; they could be in such a loving relationship.

"Well then, let's make Eren fall in love with Mikasa" Sasha said, a plan brewing in her head.

"What do you mean Sasha" asked Ymir.

"We plan various ways to make Eren fall for Mikasa, that's what" Sasha said, sounding as excited as she does when she sees food. "We can have secret meetings in secret hideouts and stuff. It would be so cool!"

"I'm in as long as you keep your voice down Sasha, don't want Mikasa to hear" said Krista.

"Whoops, I'll try to keep it down, sorry" replied Sasha.

"Since Krista's helping I'll help too" said Ymir.

"What about you Annie?" asked Sasha.

"We don't have the right to be involved in other people's relationships. If it ends in disappointment that's not my problem, it's there's" said Annie, losing all interest in the conversation.

"When are we gonna start, 'Potato Girl'?" Ymir asks with a smirk on her face.

"That nickname's not funny anymore Ymir!" Sasha says, obviously annoyed.

"It is to me" said Ymir, sniggering away at Sasha's frustration.

"To answer your question, we start tomorrow" Sasha said, trying to hide her frustration.

The girls started to huddle around each other, discussing what they were going to do.

XXXXX

The staffroom was where all the teachers hung out before they went to bed. They were all sat down around an oval table talking to each other until they heard a knock on the door. Mr Smith got up to see who it was.

Connie entered the room. "Sir, can I photocopy my timetable?" he said confidently, trying not to make a fool of himself.

"Why do want to?" asked Mr Smith.

"Well, my friends wanted to have a copy of the timetable to put on the wall so we can look at it in the morning" Connie replied, trying to keep his cool.

"Hmm, how thoughtful, you can use the photocopier if you want to" he said before going back to his seat.

XXXXX

A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Please review so I can see if I'm doing good or not.


	3. The First Day: Part 1

**A/N: I appreciate any form of constructive criticism along with any other form of review. This chapter takes place the day after chapter 2. The students get introduced to the first of their new teachers. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

XXXXX

It was 8 in the morning; all of the students of the 104th class were fast asleep and could probably stay that way for a few more hours. Unfortunately for them, it wasn't going to be that way.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" the sound of Armin's alarm clock got everyone to stir. This included Mikasa, as the boy's and girl's bedrooms were right next to each other and Mikasa purposely picked the bunk bed on the right so she could hear the annoying beeping.

Eren let out a massive yawn. "Ugh, do we have to get up now?" he asked tiredly, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Of course we do Eren" replied Armin, who was already out of his bed. "We'll be late on are first day if you stay in much longer!" he shouted, now shaking Eren out of his bed.

"Could someone turn off that blasted alarm" moaned Jean, still lying in bed, wiping his face with his hands.

"I'll turn it off once you're all out of bed" Armin sharply retorted.

Jean jumped out of his bed, now full of energy. "Hey Connie" he said as he shook his body.

"What is it Jean?" Connie asked whilst he was lying in his bed, half asleep.

"Get out of your damn bed!" shouted Jean, right in Connie's ear.

"Damn it Jean, you don't need to shout into my ear" said Connie, now sitting up.

"Come on Bertolt, get out of bed!" shouted Armin.

"What time is it?" Bertolt asked as he sat up, slightly dazed.

"It's already two minutes past eight, so get up!" Armin shouted, now desperate to turn the alarm off.

"Hey Marco" said Eren. "Come over hear for a bit" he said, moving his left arm towards Marco and then pulling it back, signalling for Marco to come towards him.

"What do want Eren" Marco asked, wondering why they were next to Reiner's bed.

"I need you to help me pull Reiner out of bed" said Eren, now pointing at Reiner, who was fast asleep on his bed.

"Uh, okay" Marco replied, not exactly sure what was going on as he was still half asleep.

"You grab his arm, I'll grab his leg" Eren instructed. Marco nodded at Eren in agreement. They both pulled at Reiner at the same time, making him roll off the bed with his quilt wrapped around him. He landed on the floor with a massive thud, his quilt was wrapped around him in such a way that it made him look like a human sized wrap. Reiner now started to wake up.

"Ugh, what's with that stupid beeping" Reiner moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Armin, everyone's up now, so turn off that alarm!" Eren shouted, releasing a sigh of relief afterwards.

"With pleasure" replied Armin, finally glad he could make the beeping stop.

XXXXX

The girl's dorm was a bit less chaotic than the boy's, but not by much. As soon as Mikasa heard the alarm she woke up. She immediately sat up and looked at her sleeping roommates; they looked like they could stay asleep for a few more hours. Mikasa didn't care though, as she put her hands around her mouth and shouted "Everyone, get up!"

Annie got up instantly, not making a fuss about the rude awakening. Krista also started to stir, letting out a large yawn as she stretched her arms upwards. Both Sasha and Ymir stayed still in their beds, not moving an inch.

"Krista, can you wake Ymir up?" asked Mikasa, now getting something out of her bag.

"Sure" Krista replied, still sitting up in her bed, now rubbing her eyes.

Mikasa pulled some bread she had wrapped up from dinner yesterday out of her bag. She then walked over to Sasha's bed and put the bread in front of her nose. Her nose started the twitch, taking in the bread's smell. Suddenly, she jumped out of her covers, trying to take a bite out of the bread. But before Sasha could sink her teeth into it, Mikasa moved her arm away, taking the bread with her.

"Hey, Mikasa, give it back" Sasha whined, pulling on Mikasa's vest.

"I'll give it to you as soon as you get out of bed" Mikasa replied, stepping back so that Sasha would have to let go of her.

Sasha quickly scurried out of bed, drool beginning to come out of her mouth. But it didn't take long for all of her enthusiasm to be crushed. Mikasa was eating the bread for herself. Mikasa saw the puppy dog eyes Sasha was giving her and decided to break part of the bread off to give to her.

"I'll let you have this" said Mikasa, giving the bread to Sasha who immediately snatched it from her hand and proceeded to gobble it up. "Now come and help me get Ymir out of bed" Mikasa commanded. Sasha nodded in agreement. The two of them then pulled Ymir out of her bed.

"Wake up Ymir, we need you today" Sasha said, slightly frustrated that Ymir got to sleep in longer than she did.

"What do you need her for?" asked Mikasa, wondering what her statement meant.

"Um…" Sasha froze in fear, scared that she might've spilled the beans on their plan before they got a chance to act it out. But Sasha knew that if she was in trouble, all she would have to do is think about food. "Oh yeah, Ymir was going to help me get some food from the storage room…"

"I'm not stealing food for ya, you greedy pig!" Ymir shouted; as she had been awake for long enough to hear what Sasha just said.

"Who you calling a greedy pig, witch!" Sasha retorted.

Mikasa decided it was best to let them squabble as she walked away to brush her teeth.

XXXXX

At about 8:40, almost everyone was outside and ready to go to their first lesson in Upper School.

"Armin, do you know where Eren is?" asked a concerned Mikasa as she couldn't find him.

"He's probably getting changed; he only just came out of the shower" replied Armin.

The idea of Eren being in the shower suddenly appeared in Mikasa's mind. She imagined his water dropping from his wet hair landing on his chest, his muscular arms reaching for a towel. Then she thought about his perfect abs radiating steam from the evaporating water. Soon she was thinking about his…

"Mikasa!" a voice said, interrupting her thoughts. The voice was familiar to her. Then she realized it was Armin's.

Armin was trying to get Mikasa to get out of her thoughts. "Mikasa, are you in there?" he says. Mikasa then wakes up from her zone out, though this didn't stop Armin from teasing her. "Mikasa, this is reality, are you with us?" Armin said, now doing it for a laugh.

"Did I zone out there?" Mikasa asked, holding her head in distress.

"Yeah, you were really out of it" replied Armin. "Maybe the heat's finally getting to your head" he said a slight level of concern hidden under his smile.

"Maybe" she said, lifting up her scarf so that it was covering her cheeks. She wanted to hide the fact that she was blushing immensely under it.

Then Eren walked out of the barracks, his hair still wet from his shower. His shirt wasn't completely buttoned up yet and his blazer was only half on. Mikasa walked quickly towards him. "Eren" she said, trying to get his attention.

"Hey Mikasa" he said in response.

"Oh, you haven't done up all your buttons" she said. "Let me do them up for you." Before Eren had a chance to respond, Mikasa had already started. She spent a long time on each button, savouring every moment. Eren was blushing as she did it and whilst his eyes showed this happiness, they also showed distress and sadness. He seemed to be in deep thought and his body was frozen in place.

"There, done" she said, letting go of Eren's shirt. Her normally snow, white face was a bright red and she desperately tried to hide the massive smile on her face, failing miserably. Eren was taken aback; he didn't know what to say.

"Do we even need to help them hook up?" Ymir whispered into Sasha's ear. "I mean, what guy could resist something like that?" she said, both of the girls watching Eren and Mikasa intensely.

Eren murmured something, his words hidden under his own breath. "What did you say?" asked Mikasa. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought it was going to burst right out of her chest. She could have sworn she heard him say 'I love you'. Maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part, but she didn't care, those three words felt like the key to her existence if they came from his lips.

"I said thank you" he whispered, now breaking eye contact with her.

Her heart broke into pieces, she was more confident than ever about what he actually said. _'Was I not obvious enough?'_ she thought. This thought soon became reality in her mind, she knew what she heard and now it was her job to pry it out of him. "Eren" she says, tugging on his shoulder.

Eren turned around for a moment. He was about to say something before being interrupted.

"Students of the 104th class!" shouted Mr Smith. He now had the attention of all the students. "I came here to wish you good look on your first day. Good thing I decided to check up on you early, you all might've been gone by the time I got here. I wouldn't expect that of any class, especially this one."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ymir asked, slightly annoyed by the remark.

"Well it's because of the incident that happened a bit over two years ago" he said. "But from the looks of it you've recovered from it rather well."

Connie, Jean and Marco were all muttering to each other, completely clueless about there being any incident. Reiner and Bertolt were doing the same. Sasha pulled the collar of her shirt as Ymir gave her a death glare. Krista didn't try to stop Ymir like she normally did, instead she joined in with the glaring, even if her glare was about as intimidating as a squirrel's. Annie turned her head to her right, covering her mouth and cheeks with her left hand whilst closing her eyes. Mikasa held her scarf closer to her and started to murmur something into it. Armin gave Eren a worried look.

Eren was frozen in place, various memories going through his head. _'Get away from her!' 'He's gone.' 'Here's that scarf you gave me.' _ _'I don't think I could live if you were gone.' _Eren snapped out his thoughts, he was starting to sweat, but it wasn't because of the sun.

Mr Smith noticed the mixed reactions of everyone and decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what's your first lesson for today?" he asked, even though he knew the answer to the question.

Armin looked at his timetable "We have Maths with, Mr Levi? Sir why is there only one name here?" Armin asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm afraid that I don't know the answer to that question, you'd have to ask him about it yourself" Mr Smith said, still as calm and collected as ever. "You should probably go to your lesson now."

"Yes Sir" said Armin as he started to walk to his first lesson, everyone else doing the same soon afterwards.

XXXXX

The students found there way to their first class easily because of Armin leading the way. They got there a few minutes early but were surprised to find that their teacher was already there. He was leaning against the wall next to the door. The man was short, even smaller than Armin. He had short, straight black hair that was styled in an undercut and he had intimidating grey eyes. As he looked at the students, he showed to look just as calm as Mr Smith along with his apparent boredom. He also wore a cravat so he looked smart and proper.

"Good, you're here early" he said as he stood up properly. "Now line up along the back of the room" he said, pointing at the room. His voice sounded like he was bored.

The students all did as he said and lined up against the back wall of the room. The room had three rows of desks, each row having four desks. All the desks were made for two people. "My name is Levi, but you will all refer to me as Sir" Levi said, now standing in front of the students with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"Now I'll tell you the seating plan" he said, now looking at the piece of paper in his hand. "Mikasa Ackermann, you will sit in the corner over here next to Marco Bott" he pointed at the desk in the corner. They both sat down at their desk. "Annie Leonhart and Bertolt Hoover, you two will sit in the corner on the other side of them" he said, pointing at their new desk.

After the two had sat down, he looked at the piece of paper again "Armin Arlert and Ymir, you two will sit in front of them" Levi said, pointing at the desk in front of Annie and Bertolt. Levi then walked to the desk to the right of Armin's desk. "Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse, you two will sit here" he said, still looking at his piece of paper. Levi then walked to the desk that was at a forward right diagonal compared to Connie's desk. "Could Reiner Braun and Krista Lenz sit here?" he commanded despite phrasing it as a question.

He then walked over to Eren, stopping right in front of him. "Eren Jaeger, you will be sitting right in front of my desk along with" Levi then looked at his paper. "Jean Kirstein." Levi pointed to the desk at the front, left of the room.

Eren was confused about how Levi knew his name and where he was sitting whilst needing a sheet of paper to identify the others. He then dismissed the thought when he realized he was going to have to sit next to Jean. He and Jean had always been at odds from a young age. Eren hated the fact that Jean could get good grades without even trying even if they were lower than his own grades. Jean was obviously jealous of Eren's situation with Mikasa though Eren thinks that his jealousy is misplaced. If Jean knew how complicated his relationship with Mikasa was, he knew Jean wouldn't want to be a part of it. Both Eren and Jean sat down, neither of them being happy about their placement.

Levi now stood at the front of the class, ready to teach the class. "Do you all have the correct equipment?" Levi asked, hoping that no one would respond. To Levi's disappointment, Reiner raised his hand. Levi looked at his piece of paper. "What is it Mr Braun" he asked.

"I forgot my pen, Sir" Reiner said sheepishly, now lowering his hand.

Levi walked over to Reiner's desk and placed both of his hands on it. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to give out a detention on the first day, but forgetting your equipment is unacceptable" he said, his grey eyes staring Reiner into submission.

"Wait, Sir, I have a pen he can borrow" Krista said whilst giving the pen to Reiner.

"Thanks" Reiner said, taking the pen from her hands. He was almost red in the cheeks and his stomach felt weird. Reiner quickly dismissed the feeling and turned his head to Levi.

The expression on Levi's face hadn't changed. He then took his hands off the desk. "I'll let you off this time Mr Braun. But if you do this again, I will not be as merciful. Do you understand?"

"Yes Sir" Reiner said whilst nodding his head.

"Good, now to begin the lesson…" Levi was interrupted by the bell for the beginning of Period 1 going off. "Right on time" Levi murmured to himself. "I'm going to hand out your new exercise books so you can chat to each other for a bit" he said as he walked to his desk to get the books.

Ymir was smirking, her job was to persuade Armin to help hook Mikasa and Eren up, and she knew exactly how to do it. "Hey Armin" she said, trying to keep in an evil grin.

"Yes?" Armin said as he turned round to face Ymir.

Ymir leaned in so that she was close to Armin. "So you know your two best buds, Eren and Mikasa?" she whispered into his ear.

"Yeah" Armin replied, curious about what Ymir was getting at.

"You're gonna help me, Krista and Sasha hook them up" she whispered, making sure that Eren didn't hear.

"Wait, what did you say?" he almost shouted, stopping because he didn't want anyone to take notice of their conversation.

"You're gonna help me hook Eren and Mikasa" Ymir commanded quietly.

"And what if I say no?" Armin asked sheepishly.

"Then I'll have to beat you until you say yes" Ymir said, grinning evilly at the idea.

Armin gulped, knowing that Ymir wasn't lying. "I'll help" he said.

"Good" she replied, starting to move away from Armin.

"So what do you want me to do?" Armin asked.

"I want you to ask Eren about if he likes Mikasa at break" Ymir replied.

"Okay, I'll do it" Armin answered.

"Good" she said as she rubbed his head.

Armin was thinking about what he was going to do for the rest of the lesson. He'd always thought that Eren and Mikasa complimented each other so well that they would just fall in love with one another naturally. But Armin soon reminded himself that Eren had been on edge whenever Mikasa was around for the last two years. Armin then wondered if their relationship needed a push in the right direction. He then thought that Eren was hiding something, he saw Eren's face frozen in fear twice this morning, something was up, and as Eren's best friend, it was his job to make sure he was okay.

XXXXX

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. Thanks for last chapter's reviews; it really means a lot to me. Please review so I can see if I'm doing good or not. I'd also like to know if I should increase the rating or not just because the scene about Mikasa's thoughts might have been a bit much. I swear that's the worst it will get.  
**


	4. The First Day: Part 2

**A/N: I appreciate any form of constructive criticism along with any other form of review. This chapter takes place right after chapter 3. The students have been introduced to their maths teacher and continue with their first day. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**

XXXXX

The students were all leaving Levi's class.

"Hey Armin" Reiner said as he placed his shoulder on the small blonde's shoulder. "What lesson do we have next?"

Armin was looking at the timetable in front of him. "We have science with Hange Zoë" Armin answered as he turned his head towards Reiner.

"Then lead the way" Reiner said with a smile on his face as he let go of Armin's shoulder.

It didn't take long for them to reach Hange's class; it wasn't too far away from the main building. None of them understood why Hange's class was its own building, kept away from everything else, but little did they know, they would soon find out.

Jean knocked loudly on the door as he shouted "Anyone in there?!"

"Yes! Come in!" a female voice shouted from inside the room.

Jean opened the door and walked into the room, everyone else followed him. The room they walked into was a mess. Their were books scattered all over the place, clothes were hanging off the beams that held up the ceiling, the entire floor was covered in wet paper towels and worst of all, the room smelt like a mixture of rotting flesh and burnt toast. There was a man running like a madman in the search of something whilst a woman dressed up like a scientist shouted at him.

"Moblit! I told you that I wanted those papers this morning!" the woman shouted, but despite her words, she seemed only slightly agitated at most.

"I'm sorry Miss Hange" said Moblit who was so scared that he looked like he was going to piss himself.

Hange smiled at him, but it soon turned into an evil grin. "It's okay, search the lab" Hange said, pointing at a door to the side of the room. She then looked at her students. "Sorry that you had to see all of that" she said with a large grin on her face. "Anyway, my name is Hange Zoë and as I'm sure you all know, I'm your science teacher. Feel free to call me Hange. Anyway, I just need to get something so feel free to sit wherever you like."

Hange went through the door at the side of the room as the rest of the students went to sit down. There was one giant square table in the middle of the room which had twelve seats around the sides and the back. The front of the table had loads of paper on it and one chair; the students assumed this was Hange's side of the table. The students sat around the table in this order from left to right: Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Bertolt, Reiner, Connie, Jean, Marco, Sasha, Krista, Ymir and Annie.

Armin looked over at his two best friends "Hey guys, what did you think of Mr Levi?" he asked.

Mikasa folded her arms and scoffed when Armin brought up his name. Eren then looked at Armin and said "He was a bit uptight, but I learned a lot from his lesson. I don't know what Mikasa's problem with him is though" he turned his head towards her, waiting for an answer.

"He isolated me and Marco from everyone else and then picked on you for the rest of the lesson" she responded. Her face was just as emotionless as ever but her eyes showed a deep anger brewing inside of her.

Eren was taken aback from the look in her eyes; he'd only seen that look once for as long as he'd known her. "I'll agree that your point warrants you to not like him, but that look in your eyes says something else is bothering you" he said calmly.

"He just bugs me, that's all" Mikasa said, going back to crossing her arms in disgust.

Eren was about to say something before Hange burst through the door whilst carrying a bunch of books. She then dumped the books onto the table. "I see you've all made yourselves comfortable" she said as she started handing out some exercise books for them.

"So you're just gonna let us sit here?" Connie asked as he'd figured a seating plan was the standard in upper school.

"What's the fun in picking where my students sit? I like to let my students sit next to their friends" she said with her massive grin. "Why would you think that I was going to give you a seating plan?"

Connie was now rubbing the back of is head, slightly embarrassed about his question. "Sorry, I just figured that all the teachers would give us a seating plan."

Hange started to laugh. "Why would you think that? Was Levi your first teacher?"

Before anyone could answer, a voice came from the entrance to the room. "Yes, I was their first teacher, Foureyes."

Everyone turned around to find Levi standing at the entrance. He was now wearing a surgeon's mask along with matching gloves over his suit.

"Are you here to make me give them a seating plan?" Hange asked jokingly.

Levi sighed in annoyance. "No, I'm here to make sure you don't kill any of the students on their first day."

Some of the students had a look of horror on their faces, now wondering if their new teacher would actually kill them. "Relax Shortie, I love kids, I could never imagine killing any of them" Hange said as she started to laugh at what Levi was wearing.

"What's so funny?" Levi asked, slightly annoyed at Hange's laughing even if he wasn't showing it.

Hange started to regain her composure as she wiped small tears from her eyes. "I'm laughing at what the hell you're wearing. You look like a right fool" she managed to get out before bursting into laughter again. Connie and Sasha couldn't help but giggle at Levi.

Levi made another sigh of annoyance. "I'm wearing these gloves so that I don't get contaminated with whatever foul things you have in here. The same goes for the mask" he deadpanned.

After about a minute of laughing, Hange calmed down. "Fine if you want to look over my class you can stand in that corner and watch" she said as she ruffled his hair. Levi was already regretting entering Hange's class.

After Levi had walked over to his corner Hange looked over at the students. "So now Grumpy's gone, we can do something fun" Hange cheered as she picked up some pieces of paper from her desk. "So our first lesson will be on acids or more specifically, corrosive acids" she said, a grin brewing on her face. "Moblit!" she shouted in the direction of the lab.

"Yes Miss Hange" Moblit shouted back as he burst through the door.

"Get me that giant stone block"

"Of course Miss Hange" Moblit said as went back into the lab.

Hange turned to face the students. "Could I have three volunteers to help him" she asked. Reiner stood up immediately, with Bertolt quick to follow. Those two would always volunteer first for anything. Eren also stood up to help; he'd be dammed if he let Jean look like a better person than him. The three of them quickly went to help Moblit. When they got back, they dropped the giant rock on the table.

"Now let me show you what a corrosive acid does" Hange said as she poured a liquid onto the rock. The students could hear a fizzing sound as the acid had created a hole in the rock. No one in the class could take their eyes off of it; none of them could have thought just a bit of liquid could do that to a giant rock.

"The same would happen if I used this on a human, as Moblit will now demonstrate for us" Hange said with an evil gave pointed in Moblit's direction.

"Wait, Miss Hange!" Moblit yelped.

"You did lose my papers, it's only fair"

"Hange!" Levi snapped, his glare pointing directly at Hange.

Hange backed off of Moblit. "Relax Levi; I wasn't actually going to do anything to him. I just wanted to scare him, that's all" Hange replied with a smile.

Levi grunted in return and turned his head away from her. The rest of the lesson went on smoothly with the students listening to Hange explain why corrosive acids did what they did. Even Levi had to admit that she was great at explaining things.

XXXXX

After Hange's lesson it was break so everyone headed to the lunch hall. The class had to split into different groups because all the large tables had been taken. Mikasa and Armin were sitting alone as they waited for Eren to get his food.

"Mikasa, I decided that I'm going to help you with getting Eren to like you" Armin said.

"Really! Thank you so much Armin" Mikasa replied, giving Armin a friendly hug. He had known about Mikasa's crush for about three years now. She soon let go of Armin. "So what got you to change your mind?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, but right now I need you to listen to me, okay" he replied.

"Sure" Mikasa said as she trusted that Armin would tell her later.

"Okay, so a bit after Eren gets here I need you to go to the bathroom"

"Why?"

"I need to ask Eren some questions that I won't be able to ask if you're there"

Mikasa was about to reply before Eren sat down opposite Armin. "You two enjoying your food?" he asked.

"Yeah it's pretty good" Armin replied as he took a bite out of his toast.

"I need to go to the bathroom" Mikasa said as she stood up. Armin let out a sigh of relief because Mikasa had faith in his plan despite his vagueness.

Once Mikasa was out of sight Armin decided to make his move. "Eren, do you like Mikasa?" he asked.

"Of course I do Armin, we've been best friends for seven years now" Eren replied.

"No, I mean do you feel anything, more about her?" Armin responded nervously, despite knowing Eren for a ridiculously long time it was nerve racking to ask about something like this. Armin didn't even know why he was nervous. '_I mean it's only Eren'_ he thought.

"What do you mean?" Eren asked with his left eyebrow raised.

"Well, you know, do you, love her?" Armin asked as a nervous smile imprinted itself on his face.

Eren froze momentarily. He then put down the toast in his hand and thought for a moment. "What's brought this on?" Eren asked.

"Huh" Armin wasn't expecting that, when it came to Eren he always gives a clear answer. He's never asked a question in response. "What do you mean?" Armin asked sheepishly as he didn't really know how to respond.

"Why are you questioning me about this?" Eren asked making sure that Armin knew what he was asking.

"Oh, well, it's because you froze up this morning" Armin replied as he got a hold of himself.

"You mean when Mr Smith mentioned that incident? You know why I froze up, you were there" Eren said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes, I know why froze up there. But why did you freeze up when Mikasa was doing the buttons on your shirt?" Armin asked.

"I, just, wasn't expecting it, that's all" Eren replied nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Is that all? I thought it was because you _looooved_ her" Armin said teasingly which made Eren's face go a bright red.

Eren then began to take some deep breaths so he could regain his composure. "Listen Armin" Eren said, his face was no longer red and he was now completely serious. "I don't want to talk about it right now, maybe some other time" he said as he placed a hand on Armin's shoulder as he looked straight into Armin's eyes. Armin nodded in return; he knew that Eren was only going to get mad if he continued.

Mikasa decided to return once the two of them had stopped talking. The three ate their food before heading over to their next lesson.

XXXXX

Everyone had gathered at the edge of the lunch hall before they went off to their next lesson.

"Armin, could you tell us what we have next?" Marco asked. Everyone had assumed that Armin would be the one who would keep track of what lessons they had. Armin didn't mind, if anything it made him feel useful; something that he enjoyed constantly.

"We have history with Dot Pixis" Armin replied as he led the group to their next lesson.

Soon everyone was in front of their new classroom. "Is anyone in there?" Reiner asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in" said a voice from inside.

The students entered the room to meet their history teacher. He was bald with thin, grey eyebrows and yellow eyes. He also had a grey moustache. "Hello, I'm Dot Pixis, but you will come to know me as either Mr Pixis or Sir" he said calmly, he was just like Mr Smith. "Please feel free to sit where ever you want."

The room had six desks, three on the right and three on the left and each of the desks had three seats. Bertolt, Reiner and Eren sat on the front, left desk and Armin, Mikasa and Sasha sat on the desk to the right of theirs. Behind them sat Connie, Marco and Jean whilst Annie, Krista and Ymir sat on the desk to the left of theirs.

Like Hange and Levi, Mr Pixis let them talk whilst he handed out books for them. Mikasa took this opportunity to ask Armin about how his talk with Eren went.

"Armin" Mikasa said to get his attention.

"What is it Mikasa?" Armin asked as he turned his head towards her.

"How did the talk with Eren go?"

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that I'm pretty sure he likes you. But the bad news is that he's not ready to admit it."

"So all I need to do is confess, right?"

"It's not that easy as embarrassment isn't the only thing that's stopping him."

"What do you mean?" Mikasa asked as she tilted her head slightly in confusion.

"I don't know what it is, but something else is stopping him. The way he looked at me when he held my shoulder, he looked like he was, scared."

"Why would he be scared of me?"

"I have no idea."

"So what do we do?"

"All we can do is wait until Eren feels comfortable talking about it."

Sasha had overheard the entire conversation which got Sasha thinking. '_So Armin decided to tell Mikasa about our plan to hook her and Eren up. I can't wait to see how Ymir reacts to that.'_

**A/N: That's the end of this chapter. It'll be quite a while for the next chapter to come out as I'm getting really busy.**


End file.
